User talk:Evanescence.Undead.Ninja
Archive One. I made you an admin siggie :) I've seen it used on other wikis and I thought that we should probably use them when dealing with staff issues :P [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|''' Ninja ]] talk You like? If you do I shall make one for the other admins too :) What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 21:28, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Sure! And it wasn't just on WFW, I saw it on another one too so yeah... :P [[User:1Ninja2Kat3| Ninja ]] talk [[User blog:1Ninja2Kat3|'''blog]] You mean like this? If so can I make one for the other admins too? What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 21:39, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Shoot, i'll fix that >:( And it's fine Ninja. What colors do ou want them to be? What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 21:45, December 24, 2012 (UTC) LOL I KNOW YOU MEANT EACH SIGGIE! What color should Rainy' be? What color should mine be? And what color should Misty's be? [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|''' Ninja ]] talk [[User blog:1Ninja2Kat3|'''blog]] This good? :D I fixed the Pine Copse by the way. Now i know why nothing came out when I used goggle to search for Pine Corpse :P What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 21:51, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Gee thanks :P And what color for the others? What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 21:53, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Ninja, I got this message and then signed out for vacation. Does that count? I didn't know I was gonna be gone for so long! :P Do i still have to RP all my cats opinion the next three days? Merry Christmas! Okay! Thanks! I was planning on killing off a few.... >:D Merry Christmas!! Hey. Guess what? Ish January! Ring any bells? No? -_- We need to have an admin powow bout the quest, and decide what they're about. We also need to come up with a name. Tell me when you're on, m'kay? [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 20:01, January 2, 2013 (UTC) HEY >:( HOW COME YOU DIDNY GET ON ONCE TODAY? >:( <333 What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 02:34, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I DONT CARE THAT WAS THE MOST CHALLENGING DAY OF MY LIFE What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 19:13, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Ninja. In case I get off before you get on, I was here earlier, visting... and saying goodbye. Sorta. Ugh, I made a new blog. Go check that out for more info. I'm much too lazy to post a link here. Sorry about the shortness of this, I didn't really know what to say. Anyway, I've missed you, and I hope you get on soon. Please do. <3 Moon Well, i am learning Japanese(Through i kinda suck at it) and i am a big Anime and Manga Fan. (P.s Yes, i the kanji in my alias is the kanji for rain.I use this as an aka because i don't think there is either a kanji for Rainbow,Creeper,or RainbowCreeper :)) -RainbowCreeper aka.雨 Hey Ninja I have some ideas for the wiki... Not really big but I thought I should discuss it with you :) Do you want to discuss it on Watty since you can't get on chat? http://sketchtoy.com/25638307 I suck at drawing but oh well xD What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 22:29, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Lol, danke, but Robo likes overcode xD If you want to see some real overcoding where I screwed up Rainy's story: http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/The_Island Or I screwed up my own story: http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Sol's_Story xD-I code too much :3 Also, congrats on earnign the "Stoppign by to say hi" badge xDDD TheFairyPrincesses 01:55, March 22, 2013 (UTC) I love you Ninja :) I'm trying to detach from the internet and wikia as well which is why it took me so long(I am succeeding which is why I took so long (: ), which is why I deactivated my wattpad. Im going completly original stories now so :p <3 ~ Robo User Talk Blog ~ 02:39, May 22, 2013 (UTC) (my sig is a german flag btw :)) Sorry~ Can't find a dub, but I found heaps of Sub episodes... Russia will always be there... ∞KOLKOLKOL http://sketchtoy.com/36756877 ~ Robo User Talk Blog ~ 22:54, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Try this. Is it what you're looking for? What if... I decided to give up writingthen left forever? What would you do? ...And? How does that affect me? ∞ Ya kidding? I'ma gonna whack you with my Nobel Peace Prize and/or my future bestseller! Apart from the complete randomity of your message, YES YES YES! HE IS FREAKING EPIC! Now all I have to do is find a picture that has both him and Russia in the same frame... XD YAY! And lol, yep. I like Norway's voice better, though~ Have you heard Iceland and Norway's unofficial duet? 'Tis epicness formulated into a song! X3 What...? [[User:Rainsplash987|'Because I'm just']][[Runokit|'' adorable]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' like that']] Yeah! xD Like mine? [[User:Rainsplash987|'Because I'm just']][[Runokit|' adorable]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| like that']] LOL. AWESOME. I'LL HAVE TO STEAL- I MEAN USE THAT. XD [[User:Rainsplash987|'Because I'm just']][[Runokit|' adorable]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| like that']] Your coding. Heh. [[User:Rainsplash987|'Because I'm just']][[Runokit|' adorable]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| like that']] Yeah, so I wanted to draw nekotalia. Well, yeah, 'tis for you, 'cos you like China and Canada (China's reaction if he noticed his panda waving to mini-Kumajirou). Um, yeah. That's kinda it. So, Ninji (XD) have you seen Icy? Last edit was June 15th and its 21th today...she hasn't signed out in the Vacay sign out so.... I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 11:38, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I meant that Icy. Thanks, Ninja. I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 23:22, June 21, 2013 (UTC) LET ME FINISH IT FIRST SOB I like your sig btw :) ~ '''Robo' User Talk Blog ~ 17:13, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Language? I don't recall cussing at all ''in my previous messgae. SOB was not an abrevition for anything it was just a sob. You know-crying. xD ~ '''Robo' User Talk Blog ~ 17:29, June 24, 2013 (UTC) I do ;3 -Robo is too lazy to log in Lets not go there ;) ~ Robo User Talk Blog ~ 18:09, June 24, 2013 (UTC) <3 I'm seriously in love with your signature though its so wonderful *_* ~ Robo User Talk Blog ~ 18:20, June 24, 2013 (UTC) NC Group picture I was wondering if you wanted to be in the the NC group picture. Do you want to? [[User:DarkstreamMountainClan|'Darkeh']][[User talk:DarkstreamMountainClan|''' No kitty']][[Freezepaw|' this is my']][[Blurpaw|' pot pie!''']] 20:48, June 25, 2013 (UTC)